What's Under The Helmet?
by ScorpioKun
Summary: Masamune is hiding a secret that only his loyal retainer and most trusted ally know, rating my change depending what i put in here...R&R :D


**A/N: **I don't even know what to call this story . this literally popped in my head during math class (which I hate with a fiery passion) and it's kinda stupid so um yeah... read it .

**Summary:** Masamune's hiding a secret that only his loyal retainer and most trusted ally know, rating may change uh depending on what the hell I put in here…R&R

* * *

><p>'How did I get myself into this crap?' thought Masamune holding down the embarrassment that was on top of his head "<strong>Shit<strong>! Stupid ears!" he yelled.

"Boss?" asked Kojuuro.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Chosokabe Motochika has arrived."

Oh great, just what he needed that damned nosey ass pirate, why did he have to come now of all times and places? It was bad enough, knowing how hard it was to hide his shame from that purple bastard.

Masamune sighed. "Let him in." Kojuuro nodded and handed him a blue bandana before exiting.

"Hello aniki!" said Motochika.

"Yeah don't call me that, now what are you here for?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Don't you remember?" he asked. "I'm here to discuss the next infiltration of Takeda and Kenshin's battle."

"Oh right." He said scratching the back of his head. "What have you heard of their next encounter?"

"Well, my little birdy told me that they will be near my territory."

Masamune chuckled, "And by 'little birdy' you mean that damned parrot of yours?"

Motochika smiled "Hehe actually no, it was one of my men who…" he conked his head his sea blue yeah showing his confused nature.

"Who what?" asked Masamune.

"…"

"**Ridiculous.**" He whispered. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Motochika stood up and walked towards the stupefied dragon holding out his hand "Your head…" he said as he inched his hand closer.

"Whaa?" the poor dragon finally noticed his bandana came off "**Shit!** Back off pirate!"

"Those are…"

"Damn it, back off!"

"…cat ears?"

"I said…meow!" before the disoriented Masamune could punch the silver haired moron, Motochika beat him to the horror that was upon his head. Masamune couldn't control his actions or his constant meowing it was really starting to piss him off.

"Aw, how cute." said Motochika.

"Chosokabe…meow…meow…STOP!" he yelled.

"But they're so soft!" he said teasingly.

"Meow I am going to kill you meow!"

After hearing this the parrot lover began to burst out laughing until his eye filled with tears "Sorry, I can't take you seriously with that meowing of yours!"

Masamune's cheeks turn a light crimson and he moans from, well no one really knows but he quickly covered his mouth before Motochika noticed 'Fuck!' He thought. "Kojuuro! Kojuuro!" he yelled desperately.

Kojuuro (like a ninja) ran in almost breaking the shoji screen door "Masamune-sama what's…" he froze and noticed Chosokabe was on top of his beloved lord, "Um am I interrupting something sir?"

Masamune kicked Motochika in the stomach while his guard was down and stood his cheeks still red "He knows, Kojuuro."

~Two Hours Later~

"So a strange woman cursed you with ears of a feline out of spite?"

Masamune sighed and nodded "All because I went into her territory."

"No, it was because you damaged her home and caught most of the trees on fire." said Kojuuro sternly.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault **you see**?" he said playing with his tail "She decided to pick a fight with me and while I was injured that red haired witch did this to me!"

"Hehe, she seems like a cruel mistress." teased Motochika.

"Damn right she is, I just wanted to hunt for a party I was preparing for but that woman….that damned woman**.**" he said.

"Hehe, then go after her." said Motochika.

Masamune smiled "Oh trust me, I plan to and I'll make sure she changes me back."

Kojuuro shook his head showing a small smile 'My dear Masamune-sama, you will never change will you?' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Will the adventure continue? I HAVE NO FRIGGIN IDEA O.o this was just crack…but I had to just whip it out there…that sounded wrong…anyway tell me what you think and I might continue *shrugs*


End file.
